Amalgam
by LyrianFaust
Summary: One-Shot Collection/A small and simple piece regarding a very playful , confused, and lost Amalgamate and an OC who just doesn't know what to do with this strange monster. Now a series of loosely connected one-shots woven around the story, accepting small prompts, other Amalgamates will be included.


**Authors Note:** Short One-Shot I wrote a while back when I first played through the pacifist run of Undertale. Basically some spoilers for Pacifist, since these events wouldn't happen in an otherwise No Mercy Route. Something to tide over while I'm editing the rough drafts of the next 3 chapters of Antipathy.

Undertale/Endogeny does not belong to me.

Ash very much does belong to me.

* * *

 **Amalgam**

 _noun_

"A Mixture, or Blend."

* * *

Leopold Park is beautiful in the wintertime, and the fact that its the only park in the city limits makes it a top priority to keep clean and organizes. Usually in the spring and summer months there are dozens of festivals and activities being held here. But in the Wintertime Ash is able to have it all to herself (Mostly.) She enjoys walking the trails on the weekends, from early in the morning well into the dark of night. And on this particular day she is enjoying that luxury the same as any other day.

Only...she seemed to be accompanied by another _presence_ on this day. _One she did not notice until it quite literally bowled her over._

Ash stares at the hulking, amorphous blob of a dog-like creature for a long, _long_ time before her brain can finally process the situation. Sprawled out flat on her back, snow seeping through her thin gray sweatshirt, with an armful of wriggling, goopy dog excitedly barking in her face. She would almost find it amusing if she weren't absolutely terrified to pieces. In fact, had her bladder been full it would have long since been emptied; luckily she managed to narrowly avoid that.

She panics, shoving her hands into the warm globs of fur, trying to push the monster off of her and recoiling as her fingers sink horrifyingly deep into the mass of sticky-wet fur. Squelching noises akin to the sound that silly putty makes fills the silence. She desperately twists, then falls still as her efforts only prove to entrench her deeper into the dog.

"Uh..." She dumbly stares up at the monster, knowing mentally that it would have hurt her already had it planned to do so. But also not fully able to make that bridge between her brain and body. Muttering curses as it yips, dripping long strings of black sludge from its large, void of a maw, onto her face. _Yuck._ This is worse than regular dog slobber.

She lets herself fall limp, feeling its gooey slobber dry to her skin. _Ugh._ Resigned to her fate, and much less afraid she manages to carefully extract her hands from the dog. Slightly grossed out to find that her hand is now covered in... _well, shes not quite sure what_ its covered in but shes somewhat sure its whatever gooey substance seems to be coating the creature from head to foot.

"I guess you aren't so bad," She sighs, lightly settling her fingers on the top of its misshapen head, avoiding the gaping, dripping void that shes fairly certain must be its mouth? _Or maybe just its entire face...can this thing even see?_ She feels slightly bad for thinking of it as a thing, but she isn't quite sure what it really is besides a monster, and a pretty scary one at that.

It wags its tail, sending goopy flecks in all directions. Suddenly it jumps up, the relief of not having that weight on her anymore is amazing. She breathes deeply and climbs to her feet, shivering slightly from the intense cold. Her clothes are soaked from the snow, but she stands still for a moment, watching the dog monster curiously.

Prancing around her, she feels a sort of a smile tug at her lips. "Do you...want to play?" She asks, bending down to pick of a frail twig from the soft ground. Its not very big, but she supposes it will do. The dog grows more excited, making high pitched yipping noises that hurt her ears incredibly, the way it moves around her is pretty disturbing, but she finds it - strangely - endearing.

"Okay, okay!" She laughs, hurling the stick to the other end of the trail. The dog monster bounds after it, incredibly fast. She stares in wonder as its laying the stick at her feet only seconds later - she doesn't even have time to process that it can't really pick up the stick with its formless void-mouth.

Ash simply repeats the motion, again, and again until the dog monster slumps at her feet. She giggles, settling besides it on the ground. Carefully carding her fingers through its fur. She finds that the less pressure she exerts the less likely her hand is to sink into the goo. "That was fun, but I'm sure you aren't supposed to be here..." Its a private park after all, and besides that monsters have only been on the surface for half a week, the government had placed them on a close watch while affairs are being settled. Most had stuck close to where they had come from because of this, and Mt. Ebott is a good three hours away from her little city.

The dog monster tilts its head inquisitively and she sighs unsure if it understands her or not. She looks at her watch and frowns.

"Well, I've got to get going home." Ash stands once more, dusting the quickly melting snow off of her pants. The sky is dusky now, anymore time spent here will mean walking home in the pitch black - she isn't afraid to admit her fear of the dark. She turns towards the other side of the trail and starts walking. It isn't mere seconds before she realizes that the crunching of the snow underfoot is oddly loud to be coming from just her. She peers back over her shoulder.

The dog monster is...following her. _Oh no_. She takes another few steps just to be sure she isn't going crazy. Sure enough it quickens its pace to catch up with her. _**Oh no.**_ She groans aloud, turning to face the dog monster.

"So...don't you have somewhere to be? Family to return to?" She doesn't know if it can understand her, until it starts shaking its head up and down rapidly - okay, so it has some form of comprehension. She frowns then, "Do you know where they are?" They both pause for a moment, and the dog creature slowly shakes its head. "Oh," She awkwardly fidgets her hands. "So you're lost...?"

Another quick shake of its head, she groans, pinching the bridge of her nose to stop the forming headache. Ash may be a lot of things, responsible isn't one of them, and being responsible for a creature that seems unable to talk, and that she hardly knows is not something she thinks she can do...but dammit shes willing to try. If not only because shes grown a soft spot for this strange dog-like creature, then for the simple fact she would feel incredibly bad if anything were to happen.

"Alright, come on then you can come home with me tonight," She watches the dog grow happy, wagging its tail and prancing around here, "But!" She places a hand on its gooey head to calm it down. "Tomorrow we have to find some way to get you home." It nods rapidly, beginning to prance again.

Ash smiles softly.

"Alright then, lets get you someplace warm."

* * *

 **Authors Note** : The use of "It" and the lack of using Endogenys name is simply summed up to Ash has no idea how to address Endogeny, and probably won't know since this is a one-shot. But who knows, I might add more later on. Leopold park does not exist (I don't think?) anyways her city is made up too. Lemme know what you think! I might do some One-Shots for the other Amalgamates too.


End file.
